earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalmar Union
The Kalmar Union is a country in Scandinavia that was founded on July 12, 2019. It was formed by the nation of Sverige. The name of the "Kalmar Union" was chosen due to it emphasizing all of the country's Nordic nationalities. Geography The Kalmar Union is located in Northern Europe, and most of the Kalmar Union's territory is in Sweden, however, the country also has territory in Norway and Northern Finland. The capital, Nya Asgard, is located south of Stockholm, right around where the actual city of Linköping stands. It is by far the largest city in the country, followed by Militia and Ormand. One of the most pressing issues facing the Kalmar Union involves another large city: Stockholm. Stockholm is currently occupied by the Finnish colony of Ruotsi, and this has led to some tensions between Sverige and Greater Finland. The government of the Kalmar Union maintains that Ruotsi is nothing more than a highly autonomous region of Greater Finland and that the Kalmar Union is the legitimate owner of Stockholm and Skratta. Greater Finland, on the other hand, seems to believe that Ruotsi is just a re-purposed Sweden, and therefore more legitimate than the Kalmar Union. This dispute is ongoing. History Much of the Kalmar Union's history is clouded in mystery due to the poor documentation of the dates of major events, however, the events themselves are still well-documented. The nation's entire history can mostly be categorized into four periods. The Early Svealandic Age, The Late Svealandic Age, The Great Devastation, the Swedish Age, and finally, the Kalmarian age. The Early Svealandic Age The nation of Svealand was founded on May 27, 2019, by King NordicFenris, with much help from his allies. These are considered the "good ol' days" by many of the older members of the nation. These were the times when Sweden was still considered the main power in the region and NordicFenris and his comrades viewed themselves as underdogs trying to fight for the great cause of toppling Sweden and replacing the government with theirs. These were the days when the entire team was there. This team included players that haven't been seen in quite some time, such as Birbazoid, 28USMARINES, GODNAVY, Ghostboy9461, and Randompops. The only sign of trouble was when Ghostboy and GODNAVY attempted to cause trouble and to secede from the nation. This rebellion was swiftly crushed. The Late Svealandic Age The defining feature of this period is decline. It was around this time that some of the old players like Birbazoid, Ghostboy, and GODNAVY began to leave. There was also stagnation in building and overall progress. However, there was one noticeable accomplishment in the form of a shop being constructed by GoodGardener. The Great Devastation This was it. The event that nearly killed Svealand and any chance of a reformed Sverige, let alone a united Scandinavia. The first sign of trouble came with the collapse of Sweden. As Finnish troops rolled into Stockholm, Svealand was powerless to prevent the Finnish army's sacking and pillaging in Stockholm. This would lead to extremely high anti-Finnish sentiments within the country, as at the time many Finnish players celebrated by burning Swedish flags and harassing Svealandic citizens. Things would only get worse from there. As a result of the decline in player activity in Svealand, the government decided to start accepting immigrants into the country in a desperate bid to keep the country stable and to obtain new workers. At first, it seemed successful, but then disaster struck. One day, King NordicFenris would wake up to discover that his base had been totally annihilated by one of the immigrants who had come in who went by the name of _Neeven. Even though the grief was rolled back, all of the animals and items were lost. This led to NordicFenris, Blackjeuses, and several other players essentially quitting the server. The Swedish Age Just when it seemed like Svealand was dead, NordicFenris returned after about two weeks. His friends wanted to play on a server, and on a whim, NordicFenris suggested that they get on EarthMC. And with that, NordicFenris and GoodGardener would return, along with their new teammates: Sander_Boys and Sand06. The two newest members would go on to build Thortown, to the west of Nya_Asgard, and NordicFenris and GoodGardener would begin the process of healing a broken nation. Soon after rejoining, there would be a flurry of new activity in the nation, such as the building of the Great Nordic Tower, NordicFenris would even begin allowing immigrants to move to Nya_Asgard again. Soon after this, NordicFenris would approach a small Finnish town by the name of Tesoma, run by Haikka11. NordicFenris would proceed to invite Tesoma to the nation and was met with acceptance. Soon after, Haikka11 would become one of the most influential players in the nation and would go on to prove that Finno-Swedish cooperation was possible. He would also go onto to create the Trans-Scandinavian railway, one of the most impressive builds in the nation, and probably the most practical. It was a day after meeting Haikka11 that Svealand would reform into Sverige. Sverige had finally achieved its goal of being recognized by most of the international community as the legitimate government of Sweden. The latest major event past this had so far been the integration of the town of Matrand into Sverige. The Kalmarian Age On July 17, 2019, only five days after the founding of Sverige, the country would reform again, this time into the Kalmar Union. The decision to do this was made after coming to an agreement with the player Nindu123. The deal stated that in return for the town of Hardanger joining the nation, Sverige would change its name to better represent all Nordic nationalities. This age would also see Nya Asgard's population begin to grow again. The Kalmarian age is ongoing. Government The Kalmar Union is a constitutional monarchy headed by King NordicFenris. The government is currently drafting a functioning parliament, which the king supports. As of right now, the government is run as a center-right capitalist society that has no taxes. A decision has been made that elections will take place every tow weeks. Towns are highly autonomous and function similarly to US states. Secession is illegal, however. Foreign Relations France The Kalmar Union considers France to be its closest ally. France is the Kalmar Union's number one trade partner by far. The Kalmar Union respects France so greatly that they have actually built a monument dedicated to their friendship. California The Kalmar Union suggested that California and the K.U. create an anti-communist alliance in response to the spread of communism globally. The Anit-Communist Pact was signed on July 12, 2019, in the capital of California, just hours before the reformation of Sverige. Greater Finland The relationship between the Kalmar Union and Greater Finland is very complex. When Sverige initially formed, Greater Finland stated that it wasn't the legitimate Swedish state and that that title belonged to their colony of Ruotsi. However, Due to a statement made by a member off the Finnish government, it was believed that Greater Finland recognized Sverige and Ruotsi as somewhat legitimate states, however, this is still unclear, and Greater Finland has yet to officially comment. Greater Finland may have been influenced to recognize Sverige by the UN since it recognized Sverige as the legitimate Swedish state. As of now, the most contentious point of their relationship is Stockholm, which is still occupied by Finnish troops. Even after forming, the Kalmar Union has not withdrawn their claim on the area as of now, but it is trying to normalize relations with Greater Finland. Korea As a result of a recent Kalmarian diplomatic mission, King NordicFenris and diplomat Blackjeuses managed to establish diplomatic ties with the Korean state. The two countries have friendly relations. Terra Mariana After suggesting that the two countries connect their rail systems, diplomatic relations were established between the two nations. They also share a history of being mercilessly attacked by Finnish players. The two countries hope to create one of the largest railway systems on Earth. The German Empire During a war with Niger and Deutschland, the German Empire reached out to the Kalmar Union for help. Although the king of the K.U. sympathized, he had to decline to join the war due to it being unpopular in the country, however, the K.U. did send aid to them. The two countries consider each other geopolitical friends and the Kalmar Union has declared that the German Empire is the only legitimate German state. Transport The main method of transport in the Kalmar Union is the Trans-Scandinavian railway, built by Haikka11. It is so important to the nation that is considered to be one of the Kalmar Union's architectural wonders. The railway goes all the way from Northern Finland to Western Norway. Since July 2019, the network is officially part of CTM. Other Notable Events and Facts The Norse Faith Sverige is notable in that it is the only known country to actually have not only a temple but an actual community of followers of the Norse faith, the most notable follower being the king. There is a well in the temple where followers of the faith can make offerings to the gods. The March on Stockholm A few days after the sacking of Stockholm, NordicFenris led a group of his fellow countrymen into the city to demand its return to Swedish governance after being outraged by the multiple flag burnings. The Finnish resisted and threatened war. Within the hour, several Finns had joined the game and Sverige was forced to back down. This is considered the second greatest humiliation in Kalmarian history. Notable Architecture The Monument to Thor This monument was made to represent power and resistance, but it also serves as a bit of an offering to Thor himself. The monument was built by King NordicFenris himself. The statue has become a popular national symbol and is very popular with tourists. The Great Nordic Tower The Great Nordic Tower was mainly built by King NordicFenris, with contributions from Blackjeuses and GoodGardener. It is the tallest building in the entire nation. It is a common misconception that the Nordic rune on the front of the tower symbolizes nazism or some other kind of alt-right ideology. It is in fact just a symbol that has been around for hundreds of years that represents the country's Swedish heritage and it is only used negatively by a small group of bigots. The tower its self is six stories tall, counting the roof. Category:Nations